


Bright

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: Everything has gone colourless in Draco's world





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry discord flash drabble (ficlet? lol) challenge: 343 words (which I swear it is, everywhere but on AO3 for some reason! lol), with the prompt "There's something I have to tell you." A big thanks to [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft/works?fandom_id=136512) for hosting this! 
> 
> JKR and associated publishers own all characters.

For the first year following the Battle, Draco worries he’s been hit with a curse, the ache shivers so deep in his bones. His heart knocks painfully, every day. It leaves him wilted, the world dull around him. His mother takes him to Healers, but all scans come up clean.

 _Guilt_ Pansy says, when he describes it. Blaise smirks and declares, _Regret._ Around the wandering of Draco’s mind, they agree that both are pointless.

His mother strokes his hair at night and whispers, _Love feels like that, sometimes._

Draco has learned it’s safer to love no one but her, but he doesn’t argue. What would be the point?

Time passes and the pain lessens, a little. Slowly, he’s able to pick out muted colours from the grey his life has become. But something is missing. He doesn’t know what.

 _Sex,_ Pansy laughs, when he tells her. Blaise smirks and says, _Honestly, Draco, what are you waiting for?_ Ignoring Draco’s scoff, they agree that a decent shag will fix him up.

His mother strokes his hair at night and murmurs, _Love feels like that, sometimes._

 _Her_ love never has. He doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t ask. What would be the point?

It’s a blustery November evening when he runs into Potter on Diagon Alley. It’s been two years since Draco saw him last, standing tall during his testimony at Draco’s trial. He looks so handsome, Draco’s mouth dries and his heart knocks. His bones ache — with _guilt_ , with _regret_. His cock throbs with the sudden desire for _sex_ , at the slide of that bright green gaze over him.

Potter smiles curiously. He says, “Hey, Malfoy.”

Draco thinks, _I’m so sorry._ He thinks, _Please, I want you so badly._ He hears his mother’s voice and swallows the words that rise.

“I’d like to buy you a drink, sometime,” he blurts. “As thanks. To talk.”

Potter tilts his head. His smile grows. He says, “I'm not busy right now.”

Draco starts walking and around him the world bursts into colour — as Potter, unbelievably, follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are <3333
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](https://bixgirl1.tumblr.com/) now! *waves*


End file.
